


Another Aphrodisiacs AU?

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrator, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-09-17 09:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi, the ultimate little shit, wakes up early and finds a certain substance on the shelf of Shuichi's lab. What could possibly go wrong.





	1. A Devious Prank

   A hand raced to cover his mouth, stifling a laugh. Kokichi couldn’t believe it. Amongst the viles and viles of poisons and antidotes lined up on the ultimate detective’s shelves, the perfect opportunity for a brutal prank stared him right in the face. A single bottle of a powerful aphrodisiac, smack dab in the middle of everything. A thought crept up inside his mind as he held the bottle in his hand. It was still early in the morning, early enough that Kirumi was still preparing breakfast for everyone. Kokichi quickly rearrange the bottles, attempting to make it seem as though nothing had been removed, before dashing out of Shuichi’s lab, a manic grin plastered on his face.

  It didn’t take long for him to sprint down to the floor where the kitchen was located, and with Kirumi’s back turned, he made his way in. “Hey mom,” he shouted, figuring that keeping her distracted with a conversation would help his plan.

  “Kokichi! You’re up awfully early,” she replied, surprised, but not suspicious.

  “Yeah, I couldn’t really fall asleep last night, so I figured I’d just stay awake,” He eyed the large boiling caldron in front of the maid, slowly stepping closer as they conversed. With her back turned, still focused on the food she’s preparing, the lithe man was able to get closer, to the point where he stood directly beside her.

  “That’s not terribly healthy,” she replied, “You should at least try to get a good night’s rest.”

   After that statement, she turned away, reaching for the spice rack to her side. Perfect. With Kirumi momentarily distracted, he poured the bottles contents into what would be today’s soup dish. It was over so quickly, she never noticed

   “Yeah, I know,” sighed Kokichi, “but whatever. Anyways, I have other things to attend to. See ya, mom!”

  With that said and the deed done, he exited the kitchen and took a seat in the diner, grinning to himself while awaiting the arrival of his classmates. 

  One by one, the soon-to-be victims of his shenanigans tunneled in. It took every ounce of his willpower to not burst out laughing from the sheer anticipation. After 15 minutes, all but one student had arrived: Shuichi. “Hey, where the hell’s the dick-tective? I’m fucking starving,” blurted out Miu

  “I wanted to wait until everyone was here before I served breakfast,” Kirumi responded

  “Fuck that noise, he’s always late! Let’s just eat already!”

  “I suppose you are correct. I guess I’ll have to make sure his dish doesn’t get cold then,” the maid sighed dejectedly, bringing Shuichi’s bowl back to the kitchen before taking her place at the table. Everyone ate in relative silence, too preoccupied on the food in front of them to converse amongst themselves. Nobody even noticed that Kokichi hadn’t touched his dish. 

  “Wow, Kirumi, this food great,” bellowed Gonta, with a satisfied grin on his face

  “Yeah, this is great,” Tenko chimed in. 

  “Thank you all. I worked very hard on it,” Kirumi responded, “Anyways, where’s Shuichi, I thought he would’ve-“

   As if on cue, the detective burst through the door. 

   “Guys!” He looked panicked, “a bottle has gone missing from my lab!”

  The implications of that shook the crowd to their core. Someone spiked the soup. There was a stunned silence for what felt like an eternity, before Kaito’s voice broke through

   “Hey, anybody else notice that Kokichi hasn’t eaten anything?”

    Fifteen angered faces slowly turned around, shooting daggers at the purple-haired man, who’s grin was slowly fading. 

 

Shit

 

  He had to think of a snarky remark to try and alleviate the situation. Fast. “Oh god damnit Shuichi, you ruined the surprise!”

   “You poisoned us, jackass, what kind of bullshit ‘surprise’ is that?” 

   An enraged Kaito was already standing up, winding his fist back in preparation to knock the daylights out of the prankster. 

 “Wait wait wait wait wait!!!”

  Shuichi threw himself between the two, frantically trying to avoid an escalating conflict. 

  “The good news is, it’s not going to harm you” 

   Kaito paused, lowering his fist and sitting back in his seat. The crowd appeared to relax for a short period of time. That was until Maki spoke up, finally asking the inevitable question. 

  “So what’s the bad news?”

   The detectives face was flushed red. How was he going to explain  _ that? _

  “Well… uh… the bad news is…”

  Another wave of worry began to creep up on everyone as Saihara struggled to choke out the words. 

   “You guys just consumed… a really powerful aphrodisiac.”

   With that, the prankster finally lost his composure. He fell back in his chair, laughing maniacally, tears streaming down as he lie on his back. If Shuichi hadn’t been holding Kaito and Maki back, Kokichi would’ve been a dead man, but due to his intervention, the sound of a cackling madman played on for several minutes, cementing a feeling of dread into everyone. Eventually, he regained his composure, finally allowing himself to perform his trademark villainous monologue.

   “Yup, he’s right! Everyone who ate the soup has fallen victim to my shenanigans. In just a few minutes, you’ll all be brimming with an insatiable lust, with the exception of me, Kiibo, and Shuichi. Now… I’d suggest you scatter like rats before you’re too stiff to walk.”

   “God, you really are a degenerate male pig!”

   Tenko, who had been unusually quiet until that point, stormed off, but not before dragging Himiko along with her.

   “NyyeeeEEEHH!”

   “Come on, Himiko, you’re coming with me. I don’t want you around those filthy degenerates now!”

   With that, they were gone, and one by one, the rest of the affected got up and left to save themselves from embarrassment… with one exception.

  “Miu… why are you still eating the soup,” the detective asked, dreading the answer, but still curious.

  She giggled slyly in response, “Oh... I can do something with this.” 

  A single swig of the bowl later and the entire dish had been consumed. Iruma left with a satisfied and almost perverted grin.

  “Welp, guess that’s all of ‘em. It’s kind of sad that you showed up so late Shuichi. I really wanted to see you all flustered,” Ouma still had a sickening smirk painted on as he spoke so casually to the other two men, “you might want to keep an eye on Kee-boy too. After all, Miu just chugged the entire thing, and you know how she feels about robots.”

   The satisfied trickster strutted away, proud as a peacock, while the other two stood stunned, still trying to process what had happened.


	2. Getting Familiar With Your Familiar

  “You do realize that we’re both going to be under the effects of the aphrodisiacs, right?” Himiko muttered. 

  The young mage lay back on Tenko’s bed, watching the other girl pace back and forth throughout the room. Her heart pounded as the stimulant began taking its effect, face red as she tried to ignore her affliction. 

  “I know that,” the aikido master sputtered out, “but I just don’t want you to be around any of those filthy degenerate males right now. I’d die at the thought of any of them hurting you.”

  She continued pacing about, most likely trying to keep her mind off her current predicament as well, but clearly Tenko was struggling. Her breathing was heavy, rough, and uneven as she carried herself on quivering legs. Visible beads of sweat were pooling on her forehead and dripping down the rest of her flushed body. Himiko’s eyes followed the taller girl as she strode about, but then a thought crossed her mind. This was very unlike her normal loud and boisterous attitude. It was as if the stimulant had stripped away Tenko’s domineering exterior, leaving behind a needy, flustered mess, struggling to keep herself composed. It was rather cute in a way, and perhaps something the mage could reign in. After all, in this situation, they both needed the same thing. 

  Slowly, the lithe redhead began to sit upright, positioning herself on her knees, and drawing the attention of the brunette across the room, who had stopped in her tracks. “Hey Tenko,” she called out, “c’mere.”

  The other girl obliged, seemingly without hesitation. Her face was painted with a submissive yet licentious look as she trudged forth to the foot of the bed, leaning over ever so slightly, hands resting on the mattress. A wry smile crept across Himiko’s face, sending a shudder down the aikido master’s spine. She reached out slowly, gripping the collar of her shirt, pulling her in closer. Tenko let out a slight whimper as the mage drew their faces closer together, leaving only a few inches between them. “I know what you want,” she whispered.

  “Y-yes-s?” 

  Tenko’s voice quivered as she found herself crawling forward, completely under the other girl’s spell.

  “You want to have a taste of my magic,” the young mage cooed, bringing her in close enough to whisper in her ear, “and I have just enough mana to help you out.”

“H-himiko.”

  Tenko crawled forth onto the bed, heart pounding. Did she really just say what she thought she just said? Did she really know what she wanted. Well, she was magical, after all, and Tenko certainly wouldn’t mind being her guinea pig.

  Himiko slowly leaned back, propping her legs up on the other girl’s shoulders and ever so slightly pulling her skirt up, all while keeping her eyes locked in on her target.

  “But first, you’ll have to help me charge the spell.”

  Tenko’s eyes widened. She knew exactly what she was supposed to do. With nimble fingers, she gripped at the hem of the mage’s panties and pulled them off. Himiko assisted her in this by lifting her legs and hips momentarily. Her folds glistened in the soft light of the room, tempting the brunette to move in closer. 

  She wrapped her lips around the smaller girls swollen clit, causing her to gasp in excitement. Her tongue began to firmly massage the area, rolling it around in circles and sending electrifying waves of pleasure down Himiko’s spine. She gently bucked her hips as her nether regions were stimulated. The mage outstretched one hand and placed it on the back of Tenko’s head, pulling her in closer, amplifying the sensation. She moaned, quietly but uncontrollably, fueled by an insatiable lust. 

  Tenko then moved her forefinger up the the mage’s vulva, palm up, running up and down the soft pink folds. The redhead let out a slightly louder moan, before Tenko inserted said finger into her hole. She yelped at the sudden intrusion but quickly adjusted, moaning louder than before as the aikido masters nimble fingers thrusted in and out. 

  The brunette drank in every sensation. Himiko’s  wails of pleasure, her scent, her taste, the way she squirmed and writhed with ecstasy while being fucked- everything fueled her own desires. She tucked her free hand under her body, grinding her fingers against the wet fabric of her underwear, letting out a soft whimper. As much as she wanted to just get herself off and release the building tension, she had to focus on what lied before her. Besides, something told her she wouldn’t have to wait much longer. 

  “T-Tenko…” 

  Himiko let out a deep, loud, and almost primal moan, arching her back as she came. Chabashira pulled her fingers out of the smaller girl and licked them seductively, turning her head upwards so that her lover could see what she was doing. But the redheads eyes were more focused on her other hand. 

  “Tenko,” she questioned weakly, still slightly out of breath, “are you touching yourself.”

   The brown-haired girl let out a slight squeak as she jolted back, suddenly overcome by a deep seeded embarrassment. 

  “Himiko! I-I’m so sorry,” she sputtered out. 

  Her lover let out a deep sigh. “You’re so impatient.”

  The smaller girl lifted her body from the sheets, and slowly snaked her way behind a very flustered Tenko, running one hand along her thigh as she did so, while wrapping the other around her torso. Himiko placed her head on the other girl’s shoulder and softly whispered in her ear.

  “It’s your turn.”

  The brunette whimpered and shuddered, heart pounding in anticipation. A few soft kisses were placed along her jawline before slowly moving down her neck. The heat of the redhead’s body, each intoxicating word she spoke, the burning sensation akin to fire that lapped at her skin with every touch: everything culminated into one overwhelming sensation of raw lust. She could feel her juices flowing from her body, soaking her underwear, her pussy aching to be touched. A small hand crept slowly up her thigh, sliding up her skirt, causing her to gasp and shudder. Two fingers rubbed firmly against her clothed cunt, causing the brunette to gasp in ecstasy.

  With her hands free, Tenko started unbuttoning her top, exposing her breasts, with only the thin violet fabric of her bra keeping her covered. Himiko took note of this and proceeded to undress her further, in clasping her bra and tossing it aside, leaving the larger girl only covered from the waist down. The redhead placed her hand just above the other’s groin, and slid it up, making her way towards one of Tenko’s now exposed breasts. As preoccupied as the brunette was with Himiko’s fingers grinding against her clit, she couldn’t help but gasp and shudder in anticipation, eagerly awaiting the soon-to-be added sensation. 

  “Nyeh~ you’re so dirty, you know,” Himiko cooed, lips slightly brushing against her ear, “how long have you wanted this?”

  A flustered moan escaped Tenko’s lips, “H-himik-o, I-I-...”

  She was interrupted by a firm squeeze of her chest, making her yelp. The other girls voice suddenly got deeper and raspier. 

  “Call me master.”

  “M-master…”

   The word flowed smoothly from her mouth like water through a stream, flooding through her body and amplifying everything. Master.  _ Her _ master. Her master’s fingers grinding against her pussy, her master’s hand gently massaging her breast, her master, the most incredible, powerful, beautiful mage in the world, putting Tenko under her spell. 

  She bit down in her lip in a futile attempt to maintain at least some level of composure, but her actions did not go unnoticed. Himiko seized the opportunity to tease her once more. “You’re such a tough girl, Tenko. Don’t tell me you actually enjoy being my submissive little thrall, do you?”

  It was a side of her she had never seen before, and I side of her she only craved more of. Through a series of moans, she was able to choke out, “Y-yes m-master.” 

  With a satisfied grin, Himiko slid her hand down Tenko’s panties, causing her to yelp with pleasure. The small master massaged her folds for a few seconds, finding pleasure in how wet her lover had become, before making her way back to her clit, pinching two fingers around the sensitive nub and rolling it around in circles. 

  The aikido masters legs were visibly quivering, as her cries of ecstasy increased dramatically in volume. She used one of her free hands to massage her other breast, rolling her soft pink nipple around in her finger, and the other to steady herself on the bed. 

  A well of heat began slowly pooling in her gut. She was close. Very close. Himiko seemed to notice, and changed pace, lowering her two fingers and inserting them into her lover, thrusting in and out forcefully. She massaged the girl’s upper wall, hitting her g-spot. The added sensation was far too intense. Tenko bit down on her lip and violently tossed her head back, riding out her orgasm, her juices soaking her master’s hand, as well as her panties. 

  She fell backwards into Himiko’s arms, and was met with soft hazel eyes staring down at her. 

  “Master,” she muttered, “you’re amazing. That was… amazing.”

  A blush spread across Himiko’s cheeks, alongside a very sincere smile. “You’re pretty great yourself, Tenko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we're getting to the action!


	3. Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I did not expect this to be as well-received as it was. I was always to awkward to respond individually to comments, but thank you, all of you, for reading my stuff. This chapter may not be as good as the last, I was kind of delirious with the flu, but we're chugging along! I might continue things in a later chapter, but next chapter will most likely be something different

   Her body was on fire, burning with insatiable lust and unstoppable rage. Maki Harukawa, the most stern and stoic girl in her class, the queen of ice, had been brought down from the low blow of a lowly prankster, like David and Goliath. She sat on the edge of her bed, tapping her foot firmly against the floor as she fiddled with the bow on her uniform, attempting to soothe her fast-beating heart, but her mind was set on something else. Maki was never one to give in to her carnal desires, not really one to contemplate such things, but this time was different, and it was only made worse with her already bothersome preoccupation on a man who was bothersome enough in his own.

  Kaito Momota, “Luminary of the Stars,” and an absolutely stunning, charismatic, handsome jackass of a man. Ever since they first started training together, she was smitten by how he warm and gentle he was, taking her under his wing without hesitation, feeling genuinely concerned for her well being. He cared about her more than anyone else in the world ever had, and she fell victim to its comfort. Not only that, but his appearance was equally as entrancing. She often eyed him up while training, and though it annoyed her greatly that he never completed his own goals, it irked her more that she could never see his slick muscular arms flexing as he moved, or the beads of sweat pouring down his chiseled body, for very long. 

  She fiddled with the hem of her skirt as provocative thoughts raced through her head, aching to move her hand upwards and release some building tension. She could only imagine how he was “handling” the situation, and bit down in her lower lip as an image of Kaito’s hard, throbbing cock sprang into mind. As much as she hated to admit it, she desperately wanted him inside of her.

  “Maybe…” she thought, “maybe I should just be honest with him.”

  Maki’s breathing hitched, but more so from nervousness than arousal. No. There’s no way she could do that. What if she lost her composure? What if he flat out rejected her? What if he got confused like the absolute dumbass he is and she’d have to sit there awkwardly explaining it? As much as she wanted to see him, to experience him, if she was going to spend time with him, she’d have to come up with a better plan. “I’ll just tell him I want to train… he’ll believe that.” 

  She felt her thighs squeeze together as another thought came to mind, “Maybe this will lead to something.”

  The brunette took a deep breath as she stood up, nervously making her way out of her own room and approaching the luminary’s door. 

  He had a bad habit of being sloppy and haphazard- leaving his dishes on the table after meals, forgetting his coat on the ground after training, and going so far as to forget some articles of clothing when exiting his room, so it was no shock to see his door was partially open. What was surprising, however, was hearing what sounded like her name emanating from his enclosure. Her eyes dilated as she approached the room with baited breath, and when Maki peered inside, she was taken aback. 

  Kaito sat upright in his bedside, completely nude, furiously masturbating, and completely unaware that he was being watched. Her mouth stood agape as the spectacle unfolded; she was seeing the man of her dreams in a far more sensual light than she could’ve ever imagined. She bit down on her lip in an attempt to quell her desires, but it was for naught. Slowly, one of her hands started to trail it’s way up her thighs, higher and higher, before coming to rest on her crotch. The assassin knew very well what she wanted, and the mere sensation of her hand just resting on her clothed vulva intensified her desires. Was she really about to do this? Was she really about to spy on Kaito while he was jacking off? It wouldn’t be too difficult. Maki was an expert at not getting caught. 

  “M-maki…” the violet-haired man let out another breathy growl, causing the brunette to come back to her senses. He was thinking about her… and she could no longer help herself. With one hand propped against the doorway, the other massaged her swollen clit over the cloth of her underwear. Her teeth kept a vice grip on her lower lip, attempting to suppress every moan that yearned to escape her, but even still, nothing could fully muffle her ragged breathing. Her fingers moved in tandem with his hand; every stroke of his shaft was another flick of her clit, and every minute of his uninterrupted pleasure was another minute of her dangerous licentious desire. 

  Her legs began to quiver from not only the arousal, but from the anticipation of doing this. She was masturbating to Kaito, completely out on the open, fully aware that she could be caught from the front or the back. But that sense of danger kept on fueling her. Her clutch on the door frame tightened as the pace of her fingers hastened. Maki slid her panties to the side so she could drink in more of the feeling. She couldn’t help but let out a slight whimper as a warm feeling began pooling just above her groin. She was so close, and when she took a closer look at Kaito, it was apparent that he was as well, cock slick with precum. 

  Her eyes clamped shut as she neared climax, when suddenly, she felt a firm push on her shoulders, knocking her into the room. What… what just happened? A “Nishishi” sounded from the hallway and it all became very clear. That brat…

 “Maki? W-what are you doing here?”

  A very flustered Kaito stood over her, attempting to hide his shame with his hands. The brunette stood abruptly, and could only respond with “d-do you want to die?”


	4. The Iruma Exhibit

  She really shouldn’t have eaten that entire bowl of soup. Miu was always one for pushing her limits, gaining a reputation as both risky and risqué, but never in her life had she ever been consumed by a lust this powerful. The ultimate inventor placed her head down on the desk in her lab, squirming and clenching her thighs together. The strawberry blonde could barely resist the urge to touch herself, but the small, bullet-shaped device in her hand brought her back to her senses. She had a plan, and she was determined to go through with it.

  “Fuuuuck. Where’s that camera,” she wearily stumbled through the room, scanning haphazardly through piles and piles of tools, smaller inventions, and other various objects before finally finding what she was looking for. “Heh… bullseye.”

  With that, she left the lab, and made her way in unsteady strides to the gym.

  Not surprisingly, nobody was present in the hallways, most likely hulled up in their dorms attempting to “take care of business,” so to speak. But Miu was different. She was, as Kokichi had so eloquently put it many times before, a horny exhibitionist, and, with help from the aphrodisiac soup, very eager to put on a show.

  The behemoth gym doors opened slowly and dramatically, letting the still air fall upon her. Her footsteps echoed through the room, reverberating off the walls ever more intensely with every stride. The anticipation sent chills down her spine, and she could feel every inch of skin on her body growing more sensitive as she approached the podium. The inventor swallowed a ragged breath as she climbed up on the stage, setting the camera down and pressing record.

  Miu sat on her knees and started to strip, slowly and sensually, pulling off her top. Her ample breasts were on show, only covered by the thin, lacy fabric of her bra, though her hard nipples still poked through. She gently ran a single finger over the mound, hissing in pleasure at the sensation as her head lolled back. She returned focus to the camera, and leaned back to remove her skirt, angling herself in such a way that her dampened panties were in perfect view. The blonde tossed the garment aside whilst leaning back further, spreading her legs so she could get a perfect view of her expressions in the camera.

  Everything was set up perfectly. The inventor’s legs were positioned, one on either side of the camera, showing off her matching set of undergarments, and allowing a near perfect view of her facial expressions. She ran a single finger over the center her clothed womanhood, and sat in ecstasy as an involuntary moan slipped past her lips eyes becoming far more heavy-lidded. She could feel her pulse quicken, sending a rush of blood down to her groin, further fueling her desire. What she was doing was bordering on insane, and she knew that perfectly. That’s why she did it.

  As a rising tension built inside of her, she remembered the little bullet-shaped device that she brought with her: a small, but powerful vibrator, and one of her personal favorites. She picked up the device with one hand, grabbing the controller with the other, and flicked it on to the lowest setting before pressing it into her clit.

  “AAAhhnn~” the inventor let out a loud, shameless moan, projecting straight from the core of her being, as the vibrator sent pulse after pulse of electrifying satisfaction. She panted and twitched, eyes closing involuntarily as she swirled the device around on her sensitive nub, sliding her panties off in order to drink in more of the intoxicating sensation.

  “F-fuck! Yes! More!” She cried into the open, her voice reverberating off of the gym walls. The entire room was rich with the lecherous sounds emanating from Miu as she fucked herself senseless. If anyone was in the halls, there is no way in hell they hadn’t heard her, but she didn’t mind. The blonde was always fond of attention, good or bad. On the subject of attention however…

  Her eyes shot open as she suddenly remembered the camera. She looked into the viewfinder to see what exactly was on the screen, and she was in no way disappointed. The girls half-lidded eyes scanned up and down her own sweat-drenched figure, noticing the subtle way her ragged breath caused her body to shiver, the way her tits bounced with every movement, and the steady stream of arousal seeping out of her throbbing, neglected hole. At this point, her juices were beginning to pool on the ground beneath her, so, of course, Miu had to do something about that. She turned the dial on the vibrator to its highest setting before inserting two digits into her pussy, lunging back as her body was devoured by raw, unadulterated extacy. She was practically screaming as orgasmic energy built up inside her, aching to be released.

  Miu kept her fingers moving, not stopping or faltering even slightly no matter how erratic the rest of her movements were. “A-ah! Oh fuck, I’m s-so… close.” She could barely speak between her rough, animalistic panting as climax approached. So much tension was building up inside of her, and with one final thrust of her fingers, it was over. The inventor came with an animalistic cry, a stream of fluid squirting from her cunt, nearly hitting the camera.

   She took a minute to catch her breath before sitting up, but as she regained composure, she noticed a figure standing at the far end of the gym.

  “KYAA!!! KIIBO?”

  The robot just stared, face flushed red and mouth agape as he tried to process what he just saw. He left without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Two months without updating. Can we get an f in the comments? But in all seriousness, sorry about the wait. I’m not terribly confident in my writing ability yet, plus I went through a pretty shitty breakup recently. Don’t worry, I haven’t abandoned this fic, and I plan to do more stuff in the future


End file.
